User blog:Effie.stroud/To The Whitacre Family
I am writing this because I want to thank the users who brought my character ideas to life. (NotAlwaysPerfect) (MerisaMist) (Yasmin12345) They started as bubbles, random colors, and pictures of models next to quotes from other people. You took those few ideas and you turned them into something better. Real Characters. I love to watch you post with each other and watch the sibling relationships that were only ever mentioned develop ... or in some cases devolve. If any of you are reading this PLEASE don't ever be afraid to do something with or to your character, if you have some sort of idea to run by I would love it even more if you did that. These character's belong to you now, what happens to them from now on is dependent on you. Thank you! Thank you so much for choosing to be my brothers and sisters! The past is the past, I am very slowly writing it, and trying to get it as semi-permanent as I can. Now that all of the siblings are real, and they can have their own personal opinion on everything it makes picking out facts easier. ::If there is something specific you want added to their past let me know. I'd be happy to work it in. The Whitacre family is a Mixed race wizarding family of Irish and English descent. Finlay Whitacre (Senior) met the beautiful and mysterious love of his life Caitlín Eliot in mid-Summer of 2001, he was eighteen and she was sixteen. They casually dated for eight and a half years, Caitlín was anything but patient to wait for the trace to be off of her so that she could be free from restraint, and be with Finlay (Senior). Caitlín is the daughter of Maureen and Caelan Eliot, she is a Pure-Blood (Metamorphmagus) witch from a prominent Pure-Blood Dark Wizarding family. Finlay Whitacre is the son of Tiffany and Grant Whitacre, he is a Muggle with little knowledge of the wizarding world from a wealthy Muggle family with some very distantly related "extended" Wizarding family of unknown degree. In the late afternoon at approximately 4:05 pm on a mid-summer Monday Caitlín and Finlay welcomed their children. The two they thought would be twins which during Caitlín's long labor became quintuplets, which proved to be the Whitacre septuplets ; Finlay (Kole), Fiona, Lilah, Henry, Oliver, Eloise, and Rowena. Finlay (Senior) was left bereft when the children were two years old. Caitlín left. She left him, and the family in secret never telling a sole where she had gone, or if she would come back. Caitlín returned to her family, not as herself. Caitlín re-inserted herself into the lives of her children and their father as various women, a number that steadily rises well into the double and triple digits. Caitlín and Finlay (Senior) raised their children together although Finlay and the children were unaware for years. Caitlín broke down and told each of her children who she was one at time. It is a secret they each share with their mother. Finlay (Senior) found out the truth about Caitlín when the septuplets were fourteen. His memory had to be altered to keep him, and the children safe. Caitlín made it look like he had been attacked on the street masking the damage done to his memories by her spell with "injuries". The children were transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the late Winter of 2024. ---- =What the 'tups remember= Each sibling has a "girlfriend" of their father's that they preferred. Their mother Caitlín was this particular woman, a different woman for each one of her children, when she revealed her true identity to them. :The family owl they shared in Russia remains the family owl. Caitlín keeps in touch with each of her children individually using the signature for a name that means something specific to each of them. |-|Kole= She was going by the name Mercedes Meadows, a tall, strong woman, with curly brown hair, and dark brown eyes. He didn't like her at first. He didn't like the way she hovered around them. Despite how much she looked like him, and Lilah, and Henry, and Eloise, and Rowena he tried how not to get along with her. When she told him a secret, then began talking about a little boy she knew with a scar on his head. He asked her who that was, she told him that little boy was her son, he started calling her "Meme" from then on. He still didn't show her any favoritism, but their relationship changed dramatically. |-|Fiona= Caitlín's alias for Fiona was Carla Winston, and she managed to convince Fiona that she was telling the truth when she showed Fiona a an old Irish toy her mother had given her when she was little. It was the same toy Caitlín had given to Fiona when she was young, before she left. She told Fiona that she thought it was just perfect, and Fiona remembered hearing her mother say that (but faintly) |-|Lilah= People were calling her Dorea McLaren. She was a very petite woman, a brunette with golden blonde streaks, and beautiful green eyes. She always wore large square shaped glasses. It was a funny name to Lilah immediately, and she always referred to her ask "Doorkaya" with a silent 'k' when she would come over to visit. Lilah tried to ignore her until the day she told her about what distracted her when arm was pulled out of it's socket by Kole and Henry. |-|Henry= She went as Calista Burkes, a tall woman with long, black hair and a strong way to her. She had insisted that she was his mother, but he didn't believe her at first. That's when she told him about the time his father dropped him as they neared the age of two and he got a giant bruise on the side of his ribs. She had worried about it forever and even though he hadn't remembered it that well, he always knew it was true. |-|Oliver= She was under the pseudonym of Helen Gilbert. She convinced me when I was ten years old. She was under the pseudonym of Helen Gilbert. She showed me her diary, one that she kept since she was a little girl in Ireland. Once when I was very little, she let me have a peek inside of it, but she said I could not touch it. Which is why she showed it to me. From then on, I had no doubt in my mind that she was my mother. |-|Eloise= She went as Penelope Evans, a short, yet beautiful and curvy woman with a sweet attitude. She hadn't believed her at all, not for a while, even though in the corner of her heart she did. She soon believed her though, after "Penelope" mentioned the scars down her shins from when she fell down a giant hill. Only Kole, Oliver, Rowena, and Eloise were aware of what happened. |-|Rowena= Phoenix Higgins can be Alias and I was thinking that the memory can be something like this: Phoenix came towards Rowena one day. "Rowena. I am your mother." "No. My mother left me. She left my Father." "What if I showed you something? Would you believe me then?" "Go ahead." Rowena didn't believe her, until Caitlín showed Rowena that she was a Metamorphmagus by shifting the color of her eyes from blue to brown then to her natural heterochromatic color one blue and one hazel eye. By showing Rowena her true face she believed her then. Category:Blog posts